ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Baye
Appearance Baye has red hair, like most kitsunes, but she has dyed black streaks into her hair, which is also choppy with bangs that cover both eyes if not pushed back. She has a pale completion with a golden undertone, a few freckles dotting under her eyes, and her ears are orange and spotted white with white tips, and a dab of orange on the very tip. She has a pair of huge green eyes that may also turn grey from trauma. Baye is very petit in stature, Her canine teeth are extremely sharp as well. She also has a tear in her right ear, and many scars, mostly on her shins and knees, her back and stomach, a few on her arms, and bite and knife marks across her collar and neck. In her fox form (Which she transforms into when angry, by choice, or from fear) she has most of the pelt of a red fox, reddish-brown fur, but it matches her ears in her human form, spotted with white. Her tail, in both her human and fox form, is large for her size, and is the same reddish brown as her pelt, and it almost melts into white with a black tip at the top. She is very thin and short, about 5 feet, and her chest is a very small B. Her face is often soft, but will change with her Mood and sometimes her eyes. Personality Baye is usually very childish, playing with children’s toys and trinkets. She is constantly seen flashing her sharper teeth to intimate someone, to make up for being so tiny, but she refuses to bite people unless there is a dire need to. She is very insecure about her scars and hates them with all her being (She's constantly reminded of the memories that go with them). Her trust issues are severe (Her mother broke it too many times to count), and she'll trust people at first, but once it's broken, It's impossible to gain it back with her. History Baye was born to two completely human parents (Her mother had had an affair with a full demon that resided in the area, causing her mother and her husband to divorce), and was forced to be home schooled. The scars on her legs are from when Peter had died, she had fallen into glass when trying to help him. (She was around 12-ish summertime before her birthday, Peter was around 14, he died in a building collapse caused by a fire that ran its course nearby.) The marks and wounds around her neck are from when she was targeted and had become an object of affection of Lucian, an incubus. Usual Clothes Baye constantly wears skinny jeans most of the time, (It makes her look taller) unless it’s hot, in which she’ll wear Bermuda shorts that end up going past her knees because of her height. She is a fan of any kind of jacket, and wears form fitting graphic tee shirts that fall far past her waist, and is fond of vests over them if it’s too hot for jackets. In a nutshell, she dresses a bit like a tomboy, even though she doesn’t mean to. As for shoes, she prefers the comfort of colorful skater shoes, and is gradually starting to like high tops as well. Her jackets are either from fitting or very baggy, the sleeves on both falling far past her hands from her hight.